Ducted-fan air-vehicles, and in particular, unmanned air-vehicles (UAVs) implementing ducted-fans, are increasingly being deployed in battlefield scenarios. An unmanned aerial vehicle (UAV) is an aircraft that flies without a human crew on board the aircraft. A UAV can be used for various purposes, such as reconnaissance and surveillance, navigating for troops and ground vehicles, and non-line-of-sight targeting. Accordingly, a UAV may be configured to detect enemy troops and vehicles in areas where ground forces (or even aerial forces) lack a direct line-of-sight.